Effective and organized data collection has long been an important component of businesses with respect to the development and management of successful client relations. Successful businesses are able to evaluate their clients individually, identify each individual client's needs, determine if there are any existing or potential problems that require attention, and intelligently interact with each client to optimize client relations. Additionally, effective client education relating to the services or products offered by a company and/or the need for such services is also a key component to business growth and maintaining client satisfaction. Each of these client-service objectives is heavily dependent upon having access to relevant information and storing such information in an easily accessible format.
Conventional data collection systems gather and store a broad array of client information, much of which may be irrelevant to a business' and/or a client's objectives. Such a broad approach to data collection and storage not only increases the risk that a client will become inundated with and disinterested in the data collection process, but also does not ensure that the appropriate information is collected. In addition, such broad data collection methods make it difficult to provide a client with educational materials that are relevant to that particular client's needs. Accordingly, there is a need for an automated system having a dynamic user interface that not only collects client information, but also is capable of identifying what additional content is needed based on a client's previous responses and thereafter pointedly tailors its inquiries on a real-time basis to ensure such information is collected. Moreover, it is desirable that the system can store the collected data in an intelligent format such that it is easily accessible and can link to different types of data from disparate locations and various formats in order to provide a comprehensive comparison and assessment of the collected data relative to other resources.